This invention is directed to improvements relating to apparatus for use in facilitating the toe closing operation on a series of seamless hosiery blanks sequentially.
Several automatic mechanisms for closing end portions of seamless tubular blanks are known, as shown for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,875,880; 3,941,069; 3,859,938 and 3,420,196. In a number of prior art mechanisms, a plurality of hosiery blank support units are attached to a turret or spider assembly for displacement of each support unit to a plurality of work stations. The support units may be controlled in a manner for continuous displacement at a selected speed or in intermittent steps having a selected time interval between successive steps. Each support unit may include an elongated tube supported adjacent one end and adapted to be selectively coupled to a suction means. In one well known method of operation, the hosiery blank is drawn into a tube by suction, toe end first, while an operator holds the welt end of the blank. The operator then draws the blank outwardly onto the support tube thus everting the blank. The hosiery blank toe portion may then be selectively positioned manually or automatically relative to the tube end and a pair of finger blades are displaced relative to the support tube for presenting the toe portion to clamping and sewing instrumentalities. The blades are retracted prior to sewing of the toe portion. After the sewing operation, the toe closed hosiery blanks may be automatically removed from the apparatus in a conventional manner.
In a number of the known systems opposed guide plates or fins are secured to diametrically opposite portions of each tube and define guide slots for slidably receiving the fingers for displacement longitudinally of the tubes. Normally the tubes are of metal construction having a black oxidized finish. Wear occurs between the blades and the fins due to continued reciprocation and binding of the blades within the grooves defined by the fins, and a fine, black dust is generated. As the finished hosiery blanks are placed upon or removed from the tubes and blades, they pick up the black dust and dirt. As a result, the hoisery blanks must be washed subsequent to the toe closing operation and prior to packaging of the goods.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to a new improved system for use in closing the toe portion of a hosiery blank. The support tube consists of a plastic or resinous material molded around an aluminum core member and defining fins for slidably receiving therein a pair of displaceable blades. The tube is supported upon a turret member and, when properly positioned, the blades are displaced longitudinally of the tube by an actuator.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved system for closing the toe of a hosiery blank.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a novel hosiery blank support unit.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved apparatus for projecting an end portion of a hosiery blank to a clamping and sewing assembly.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a novel support tube and a reciprocable blade assembly which eliminates excessive wear and the soiling of the hosiery blanks.